1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power switch system and a related control method, and more specifically, to a dual power switch system and a related control method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the major reasons for the popularity of digital cameras have been the rapidly-declining prices and increasingly simplified operation methods. The market is highly competitive, so manufacturers need to continuously develop digital cameras with special functions or special exterior designs to attract consumers to purchase their products. A digital camera with a dual power switch can be given as an example.
In addition to an original power switch, the conventional digital camera with the dual power switch utilizes a lens sliding cap mechanism to control the other switch circuit. For example, an elastic wedge is installed on a housing of the digital camera. When moving the lens sliding cap to uncover the lens, the elastic wedge is pressed so that the power supply module of the digital camera is activated to allow the digital camera to start operating. When the lens sliding cap covers the lens again, the elastic wedge will return to its original state and the power supply module is turned off in order to turn off the digital camera. The goal of triggering the power switch can be successfully achieved by using the above mechanism; however, this mechanism affects the exterior design of the digital camera, increases the complexity of the housing mold and increases the production cost.